Zinc-coated steel is extensively used in the automotive industry because of its low cost, availability and corrosion resistive properties. Zinc-coated steel is, for example, the preferred material for manufacturing automobile bodies, which are generally joined by fusion welding. However, lap welding of zinc-coated steel presents a challenge for manufacturing engineers because of the low boiling point of zinc (907° C.) and the high melting point of steel (1530° C.). In lap welding of such steel, the sandwiched zinc layers boil explosively at the weld interface resulting in undesirable high porosity in the welded joints.
While various methods have been developed for lap welding of zinc-coated steel, such methods can, nevertheless, be the subject of certain improvements. In this regard, conventional methods for lap welding of zinc-coated steel are not sufficiently efficient and robust for large scale production. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide robust, reliable and efficient methods for lap welding of zinc-coated steel for commercial production.